Souvenirs d'une flamme
by Shiiro Yukiko
Summary: Il s'agit d'un One-Shot que j'ai écrit après avoir vu la guerre de Marineford. Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous invite à lire. POSSIBILITE DE SPOIL A PARTIR DU TOME 53. Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez )


_C'est une bataille qui a eu lieu dans l'unique espoir de sauver Ace. C'est une bataille qui a changé le monde. C'est une bataille qui m'a changée... Et pourtant, le changement n'est pas toujours bon._

_\- Cela fait combien de jours qu'elle est enfermée dans sa chambre ?_

_\- Deux jours Marco. Le temps ne passe jamais rapidement dans ces conditions-là, je suis sûr que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas la voir ?_

_\- Elle ne va déjà pas bien, je ne veux pas lui rajouter des soucis en plus._

_Ace... Tu as changé ma vie depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, tu m'avais l'air ridicule. Oser te mesurer à Père, comme ça, il faut être fou. Jimbei et toi avaient combattu une semaine entière d'après ses dires, sans manger ni boire, à vous jeter tête baissé l'un sur l'autre. Vous vous êtes évanouis tous les deux, j'ai été chargée de vous soigner._  
_Quand tu as repris connaissance, tu ne t'es pas inquiété de ton état, juste de savoir où était ton équipage. Je t'ai rassuré, te disant qu'ils étaient sains et saufs, à la seule condition que tu restes dans l'équipage de Père. Tu as quelque peu été contraint d'obéir mais je suis sûre que tu ne l'as pas regretté après. Nous avons fait en sorte que tu te sentes bien, mais rien ni faisait, tu ne voulais qu'une chose, tuer Père._  
_Chaque soir, tu te répétais inlassablement, mais tu finissais toujours dans le même état. Père est fort, même en dormant. Je ne le savais que trop bien, ayant moi-même essayer avant toi. Ce soir-là, j'étais encore en train de vérifier que personne n'était blessé, j'ai vu Marco se dirigeait vers toi, vous avez parlés, puis tu as changé._

_\- Émi, c'est Marco, ouvre s'il te plaît._

_On était tous assez joyeux de savoir que tu nous avais acceptés comme famille. Tu respectais Père plus que tout. D'ailleurs, tu ne supportais pas qu'un seul pirate quelconque ose s'en prendre à Père. Puis je me souviens la première fois que j'ai vu ton mini bateau qui te servirait pour les missions solos. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te trouver ridiculement drôle à ce moment. Tu t'es jeté sur moi comme un homme donc l'honneur été sali, tu m'as aussitôt défié en combat juste avant de partir en mission solo. Nous avons accostés pour ne pas abîmer le Moby Dick, ce bateau qui contenait nos rêves, nos craintes, nos joies et nos peines. Notre combat n'a pas duré longtemps, à peine le temps que j'évite et que tu te prennes un arbre derrière moi. J'ai rigolé, c'était plus fort que moi encore une fois, tu as fait genre que tu étais mort, j'ai eu peur et je me suis précipité vers toi. Tu m'as plaquée par terre, et tu m'as dit, dans un grand sourire, que j'avais perdu. J'ai compris que tu savais jouer avec ma faiblesse, je t'en ai d'ailleurs beaucoup voulu. Je t'ai giflé si fort que tu étais aussi rouge que le sang versé lors des batailles. Tu as pris la mer, seul, pendant un mois. Je crois que c'est ce que je pense encore, que tu n'es que parti pour une durée indéterminée._

_\- Émi, tu sais très bien qu'il n'est plus là. Il ne peut pas revenir._

_A ton retour, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, ma peur la plus grande était que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi. Tu m'as embrassé, d'abord légèrement, de crainte que je te gifle, puis tu m'as embrassé avec plus de fougue et de passion. J'ai pleuré de joie ce jour-là, je me suis accrochée à toi, dans l'espoir que ma vie d'avant ne te gênerait pas. Quand mon passé a resurgi, tu m'as réconforté, me disant que ça ne changerait rien à tes sentiments envers moi. Tu étais tellement parfait. Je pouvais être ton amie, ta sœur, ta chérie et tout ça en même temps. Les autres nous enviaient tellement que j'en étais fière._

_\- Émi, je sais qu'Ace et toi avaient vécu des choses qui ne s'effaceront pas mais il ne reviendra pas. C'est dur pour nous aussi, tu le sais._

_Au bout d'un an, j'ai commencé à ressentir plus que de l'amour normal. Le désir montait en moi, de plus en plus souvent, et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Je crois que la communication n'a jamais été mon fort, tu l'as sans doute remarqué, depuis le temps. Nous nous sommes retrouvés, seuls, dans ta chambre, éclairé par une seule bougie. Elle me permettait de cacher ma gêne et mon manque de savoir sur ce sujet. Pourtant, tu as su faire preuve de patience, de délicatesse, tu n'étais pas pressé, tu as été compréhensif comme à chaque fois. Tu m'as dit que si j'avais mal, tu t'arrêterais si je le voulais. J'ai eu mal, c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas te décevoir. J'ai pleuré, me disant que je ne servais à rien, encore une fois. Tes bras m'ont serré pendant que je me calmais._  
_Une fois ma crainte passée, nous l'avons refait, un mois plus tard. J'y ai pris plus de plaisir cette fois. Nous le faisions de temps en temps, généralement une ou deux fois par mois. Puis, ma crainte est arrivée. Je ressentais les symptômes qui m'effrayaient. La fatigue, les vertiges, les vomissements... Je refusais d'y croire, il était trop tôt, au temps pour moi que pour toi. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, prétextant une simple gastro avec du surmenage. Heureusement personne n'a jamais cherché à en savoir plus, ils ont dû voir que je ne voulais pas en garder._

_\- Émi, réponds-moi s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

_La nuit de ce tragique accident, celui dans lequel Teach a poignardé un de nos frères et pris le fruit du démon que nous avions découverts, nous étions tous tourmentés de cette attitude qu'il avait eu. Tu as juré que c'est toi qui jugerais Teach, vu qu'il faisait partie de ta division. Nous avons essayés de te retenir, tu ne voulais rien entendre. Ce que tu pouvais être têtu._  
_J'ai essayé de t'en parler, de te retenir. Je voulais que tu laisses passer cela. Je sais bien que c'était égoïste mais c'est encore l'un de mes nombreux défauts. Nous en reparlons quand tout cela sera réglé, m'as-tu dit. Tu m'as embrassé sur le front, comme tu aimais le faire pour me dire de faire attention à moi._

_\- Émi, tu sais bien que c'est de notre faute, pas de la tienne. Nous avons essayé de le retenir. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher._

_J'ai appris la nouvelle dans le journal. La Marine t'avait capturé, du moins avec l'aide de Teach, qui se faisait appelé Barbe Noire. Mes pensées étaient confuses, beaucoup trop pour que je puisse rester calme. Le tout accumulé, mes larmes sont sortis toutes seules. Je savais que Père ne laisserait pas passer cela. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le quartier général de la Marine, nous avons fait une approche discrète, sous l'eau, sans que personne ne nous voient._  
_Quand nous sommes sortis en plein air, la Marine n'en revenaient pas que nous ayons réussis à passer aussi facilement. Tu étais en haut de l'échafaud, menotté, la lueur de vivre avait quitté tes yeux. Tu nous suppliais de te laisser ici, te ne pas nous mettre en danger parce que tu avais fait une bêtise. Père t'a souri et t'as dit que c'était notre faute, que nous t'avions dit d'y aller. Tu as pleuré de joie. C'est toujours dans ces moments-là qu'on se rend compte que la vie est précieuse. Et qu'il ne faut pas la gâcher. Nous avions réussi à t'enlever tes menottes de granit marin, tu avais réussi à apercevoir un semblant de liberté. En même temps, ton frère, Luffy, et ses amis nous ont bien aidés. Nous nous apprêtions à repartir... J'aurais dû faire plus attention... C'est de ma faute... Akainu s'est jeté sur moi, dans l'espoir de me tuer, Luffy s'est interposé, sachant que tu tenais à moi, et tu t'es mis devant Luffy... dans l'espoir de nous protéger. Père a perdu la vie peu de temps après toi. Luffy n'en pouvait plus. Il était à la limite de ses forces mentales et physiques. J'ai hurlé ton nom, dans l'espoir que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, que je me réveillerais à coté de toi, sur le Moby Dick, avec tout le monde aussi joyeux que d'habitude, avec Père qui rigolait. Je me suis jetée sur Akainu, ma rage étant plus forte que la raison cette fois-ci. Shanks est arrivé, à stopper cette bataille. Et cela fait seulement deux jours que ce cauchemar ne prend pas fin..._

_\- Émi, réponds-moi._  
_Je me suis approchée de la cheminée, mon visage ruisselant de larmes de culpabilité, de rage, de souffrance, de haine. Ta chaleur, ton sourire, tes mots, ta présence, tout me manque. Je ne peux pas continuer à avancer sans toi._

_\- Émi, ouvre-moi ! Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens ! Réponds-moi au moins !_

_\- Marco, c'est de ma faute si Ace n'est plus là aujourd'hui. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas la force nécessaire de continuer. Pas sans lui._

_Je me suis rapproché des flammes, espérant que je pourrais avoir l'impression d'être près de toi, encore au moins une fois. Mon bras commençait à devenir rouge, je n'avais pas mal, ou du moins, je m'efforçais de penser ça._

_\- Marco, je suis désolé de vous avoir causé tant de soucis... Mais je m'en vais avec mes peines et votre souffrance. Cela vaut mieux pour nous tous._

_\- Émi ! Ace ne souhaiterait pas que tu fasses ce choix ! Il voudrait que tu restes ici, avec nous et que tu élèves votre enfant. Tout le monde le sait, même lui le savait ! Il avait prévu que je te donne tout l'amour que je pouvais. Je t'aime Émi, ne me laisses pas je t'en supplie !_

_Mes larmes coulèrent silencieusement, Marco détruisit la porte, arrêta le feu qui avait commencé à prendre mon bras. La chaleur de ses flammes n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais je le savais sincère. J'étais à mon quatrième mois de grossesse, et j'ai eu l'impression, une dernière fois, que tu étais là, pour veiller sur nous._

_\- Si c'est un garçon, Ace. Si c'est une fille, Rouge. Émi, tu ne seras pas toute seule, je te le promets._

_Mes blessures se referment, tout doucement, mais je reprends goût à la vie. Ma grossesse m'a donné deux magnifiques petits enfants, des jumeaux. Ace et Rouge. Marco et moi avons commencé notre vie amoureuse depuis 5 mois. Je sais que tu es fière de moi. Nous t'avons fait une tombe, sur laquelle nous avons gravés._

_A Ace, notre frère_  
_Notre ami_  
_Mon amour_  
_La volonté du D ne s'éteindra jamais_


End file.
